This is War
by ArtGirlie815
Summary: Book 3 of 4 Sequel to Dark Side. While the Avengers had finally relaxed into their new roles as parents, meanwhile on Asgard Loki has broken out of prison and is looking for a certain S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Clint with the help of the Avengers works furiously to protect his family from Loki's schemes...but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the sequel to Dark Side! you should most definitely read Dark Side and One More Night before reading this one. Now in a way this story goes a wee bit darker than the other two stories. Loki is back and ready to cause issues sooooo enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

Prologue

They were all idiots; every last one of them. Escaping Asgard had been much simpler than last time. The stupid mortal made it too easy to take advantage for Thor. He managed to evade the guards and slip through one of the back ways to Earth.

Now Loki hid in the shadows of alley, waiting for some pathetic whelp to walk by.

A man trudged into sight and paused at the mouth of the alley to check his cell phone. Loki smirked and quickly snatched the man by the collar pulling into the alley. Before he could yell, Loki snapped the man's neck. He fell in a crumpled pile at the god's feet.

Loki made quick work of swapping clothes and then made the body disappear. He turned up the collar of the trench coat he now wore against the cool September wind. He worked his way into the passing crowd smiling. Blending in was all too easy.

* * *

A/N: and this is just the beginning... stayed tuned


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here is chapter one! Get ready for a fluffy Stark Wedding! Now I want some more reviews before I post the next chapter! Im talking like 10 or more here... I know you guys are out there! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Pepper will you stop pacing," Natasha said bouncing Lucy lightly on her hip.

"No! I'm freaking out Natasha! Freaking out!" Pepper exclaimed smoothing out her wedding gown for the hundredth time.

"And I don't understand why. You look beautiful, everything is perfect, and Tony is waiting for you, you have nothing to worry about," Natasha said.

Pepper groaned, "I know, I know, it's just I'm getting married."

Natasha chuckled and walked up next to her friend. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled. "I know the feeling. It's not a bad one."

Pepper laughed a little.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Pepper called out.

Clint and Steve walked, both dressed in tuxes. Steve took Lucy into his arms and turned to Pepper.

"You look amazing Pepper," Steve said smiling warmly at her.

"Thank you Steve," Pepper replied.

"I'm gonna take Lucy out to sit with Jane okay?" Steve said turning to Natasha.

"Okay that's good," she replied watching Steve leave. Lucy waved good bye over his shoulder making the other smile and return the gesture.

Clint cleared his throat, "Are you ready?" he asked Pepper.

She took a deep breath, "I guess so."

"Bruce is waiting at the door to walk you down the aisle." Clint said

Pepper nodded and gathered up the bottom of her dress with the help of Natasha who took up the train. They stopped outside the doors that led outside to the ceremony. Bruce, Anya, Lida, and Steve were all waiting.

Clint and Anya linked arms; first to walk out. Next was Steve, the best man, and Natasha, the Matron of Honor then Lida as the flower girl. Bruce and Pepper ended the line.

Bruce offered Pepper his elbow with a smile. Pepper shifted her bouquet into one hand and nodded.

"We all ready to go!" Bruce called out to Clint who gave him a thumbs up.

Clint ushered Anya out, followed by Steve and Natasha. Pepper could hear the music playing causing her heart to speed up. Bruce patted her hand, "It's going to be okay," he mumbled.

Pepper nodded and let herself be led out under the archway.

It was as if her hearing had stopped working. Everything was coming in as a mumble. She took in the amazing sight around her trying to get her breathing under control.

The park had been transformed into a wonderland. Everything was covered in beautiful little blue flowers with white flowers for accents. At the end of the aisle was another archway that was laced with white flowers that were different from the others. She saw Natasha and Anya standing on the left side and Steve and Clint on the right.

Her eyes finally fell on Tony, who was beaming. She had to admit she had never seen the man this happy. Pepper felt Bruce stop and she watched the priest say something. Bruce leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat next to Jane, pulling Lucy into his lap.

Tony took Pepper's hands in his giving them a small squeeze.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

Pepper felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, "You clean up pretty good yourself."

Tony smiled even wider.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Steve had stumbled trying to get the rings out of his pocket, but he recovered quickly.

Afterwards, back in the dressing room, Natasha helped Pepper change into the gown she was going to wear to the reception.

The wedding dress now lay in a pile on the floor as she slipped into the other gown. Lucy had crawled over to the dress and was rolling around in the yards of fabric giggling.

"There you're good," Natasha said zipping up the dress.

Pepper sighed as she looked over at the baby who was thoroughly enjoying herself. Natasha laughed, "She's good at entertaining herself."

Pepper scooped the little girl up twirling her around. "And that is okay," she said tickling Lucy.

Natasha rolled her eyes, but continued to smile. She watched Pepper play around with her daughter as she adjusted her hair. Pepper playing with Lucy wasn't anything new, but this time Pepper seemed to be a lot more enthusiastic. Natasha narrowed her eyes and then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Pepper, have you and Tony talked about having kids?" Natasha asked.

Pepper practically froze, "Um, just a bit," she answered after a moment.

Natasha smirked, "You'd be a good mom."

Pepper smiled and shifted Lucy to her hip. "Really?" she said.

"Yeah, Tony would be a good father too," Natasha continued.

Pepper sighed, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, you know I can," Natasha said.

"I'm pregnant," Pepper confessed.

"I knew it," Natasha laughed.

Pepper looked up and smiled at the red head. "Tony is thrilled," she said.

"We better get going," Natasha said taking Lucy.

Pepper nodded and followed her back out to the park.

Tony captured Pepper quickly, "There is my wife."

Pepper giggled, "There is my husband."

"I believe we have a dance floor waiting for us," Tony whispered in her ear.

Pepper allowed herself to be pulled through the guests and onto the floor.

Tony rested his hands on Pepper's hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't know what song he had picked for them to dance to so once the music started up her heart clenched. Tony smiled, "I knew you'd like this song."

_Heart beats fast__  
__Colors and promises__  
__How to be brave__  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall__  
__But watching you stand alone__  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow__One step closer__  
_

Tony swayed them back and forth in time with the song, pulling Pepper close to his body.

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__  
_  
Pepper rested her head on Tony's shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment. Everything was so perfect.

_Time stands still__  
__Beauty in all she is__  
__I will be brave__  
__I will not let anything take away__  
__What's standing in front of me__  
__Every breath__  
__Every hour has come to this__  
_  
_One step closer__  
_  
Pepper picked her head back up to see Steve dabbing his eyes with the cuff of his shirt, making her smile.

_I have died everyday waiting for you__  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
__For a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more__  
_

Tony twirled Pepper around in a circle then pulled her back against his body.

_One step closer__  
__One step closer_

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. And I'll love you for a thousand more," Tony sang softly in Pepper's ear making her eyes begin to tear up.

_And all along I believed I would find you__  
__Time has brought your heart to me__  
__I have loved you for a thousand years__  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

The two stopped swaying and kissed tenderly for a moment to the clapping from the crowd. They broke away giggling like little children, loving the moment.

Another song started up and Clint ushered Natasha out onto the floor. Peggy and Steve followed as well. The next song was more upbeat. Slowly the rest of the crowd found a partner and flooded onto the floor.

As the floor became more crowded, Clint pulled Natasha closer to his body resting his hands lazily on her hips. Natasha rocked her hips in time with the beat smirking at his reaction.

_My heart's a stereo__  
__It beats for you, so listen close__  
__Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te__  
__Make me your radio__  
__And turn me up when you feel low__  
__This melody was meant for you__  
__Just sing along to my stereo_

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh to my stereo," Clint sang in Natasha's ear causing her to shiver.

"Hey, easy Hawk, no sex on the dance floor," Tony interrupted, tapping Clint on the shoulder.

Clint rolled his eyes as the song ended backing away from his wife.

"May I cut in?" Tony asked bowing slightly.

Clint nodded, "Be my guest."

Tony placed his hands on Natasha's hips, not as low as Clint's had been and Natasha rested her hands on his shoulders.

"How are you doing Mr. Stark?" Natasha asked.

"Wonderful Mrs. Barton," Tony replied beaming.

"Congratulations by the way," she said.

"Well it's not every day you get married," Tony said.

"That's not what I meant," Natasha said in a lower voice giving him a look.

Tony scrunched is eyebrows together in confusion then a light bulb went off in his head. His face broke out in the biggest grin.

"Oh, isn't it awesome," Tony gushed.

"Oh yes, you're going to have so much fun," Natasha said.

The two watched Steve carrying Lida dance by in a goofy fashion, the little girl giggling all the way.

"Steve seems to enjoy it," Tony said.

Natasha smiled. Pepper came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You have got to see this," Pepper said quickly.

Natasha followed Pepper through the crowd to the outer edge of the dance floor. The song that was now playing was "Life Is A Highway" by Rascal Flatts. Pepper pointed out Clint.

"Look," she said.

Natasha's heart instantly melted. Clint was holding Lucy in his arms with one of her arms stretched out in a traditional dancing form. The archer was swaying back and forth occasionally dipping down making Lucy laugh. The father daughter dance was too adorable.

"Don't worry I got pictures," Pepper whispered.

Natasha smiled and crossed over to her husband. "Are you two having fun?" she asked kissing Lucy on the top of her head.

"Of course we are Mommy," Clint laughed pecking Natasha on the cheek. "I've got both my girls here so now everything is perfect."

Natasha laughed and allowed herself to be pulled into Clint's side.

"Life is a highway; I want to ride it all night long!" Clint sang swaying the three of them back and forth.

After a while Tony and Pepper cut the cake and the guests started to thin out. Soon only the residents of Stark Tower were the remaining people. Once everything was packed up, they all traveled back to the Tower trudging up to their floors.

When Tony and Pepper were the only two left in the elevator, Tony picked Pepper up bridal style and carried her into their floor.

"Welcome home Mrs. Stark," He said carrying her over to the couch.

Pepper giggled has he plopped her down and climbed on top of her.

"I'm glad to be home, Mr. Stark," she replied sitting up to kiss him on the lips.

Tony pushed her down into cushions deepening the kiss. He heard the elevator ding, causing him to pull away with a growl of frustration.

"Guys, now is not the time," he said sitting up. His entire demeanor changed when he saw who had arrived. "Thor," he gasped climbing off Pepper.

The god had seen much better days. His blonde hair was a mess and his face was dirty and littered with small cuts.

"I am sorry for interrupting, but we have a problem," Thor breathed.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked getting up and standing next to her husband.

"Loki as escaped from Asgard and has returned to Earth."

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! I'm so mean... Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Let the party begin! S.H.I.E.L.D. freaks out... Loki is a creepier...oh the fun :)

Sorry for the little delay in update. I had a massive paper due for a class and was battling a horrible sinus infection :)

Same thing like before! I want at least 6 or 7 reviews before the next chapter goes up!

* * *

Chapter 2

Director Fury hated getting phone calls in the middle of the night, especially from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Fury, and this better be important," he answered in a gruff voice.

"_Sir, we have been informed Loki has escaped from Asgard," _Agent Marie Hill's voice said.

Fury sat up in bed, swinging his legs over the side of it.

"I'll be up there in five," he said before hanging up.

He dressed quickly and climbed the stairs up to bridge of the Helicarrier.

"Hill, talk to me!" He barked. He spotted Thor sitting at the meeting table looking pretty ragged.

"Thor has reported that Loki has escaped from his cell in Asgard," Hill said

Thor stood up and walked over to the Director.

"Sir, we are still not sure how he managed to slip through our defenses, but Loki has indeed escaped," Thor said in solemn tone.

Fury sighed, "Do we have any idea where he may have gone?"

"Not yet," Thor said.

There was a series of beeping coming from the level of computers.

"Sir! You need to come see this!" one of the agents called out.

Fury fell down the stairs and to the agent.

"We have a match on Loki," the agent said typing away furiously on his keyboard.

"Where?" Fury growled.

"New York City," the agent gulped looking up at his Director.

Fury whipped around and turned to Thor.

"Thor I need you to go warn the Avengers. I believe Stark's wedding should be over by now," Fury ordered.

Thor nodded and took off.

Fury walked back up to his station.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Agent Hill asked, fear slightly apparent in her voice.

"We're going to find the bastard and end this once and for all."

* * *

Loki rolled his eyes as he listened to the couple next to him on the park bench argued. Humans were so petty that it was annoying.

Finally tiring of the conversation, he got up and began to walk in the direction of a small diner. The bell on the door tinkled alerting the waitresses of his presence.

"Find a seat anywhere, honey. We'll be with you in a moment," one waitress called out.

Loki chose a booth near the window where he could observe the population passing by.

"Okay, what can I start you off with today?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a cup of coffee, black," Loki said giving the waitress his signature smile.

The waitress stuttered, "Cccoming right up."

Loki chuckled as she stumbled away. She came back moments later setting down the cup, "I'll give you a moment to look at the menu," she said before retreating.

Loki took a sip from the cup and grimaced. He really didn't like human beverages, but this one would do. He watched the people walking by analyzing them as they passed.

He spotted one woman who was fumbling with her phone looking very panicked. Another man was animatedly talking to another man as they walked.

His eyes fell on what looked like a small family. There was a woman, who was obviously the mother, pushing a stroller with a small blonde girl in it. The man, who was obviously the father, held his son's hand tightly as they crossed the street. As the family got closer, Loki studied their features closely. The woman was pretty, but not overly beautiful. The children reminded him of Thor causing a surge of anger to pulse through his body. It was the man that caught Loki's attention.

The man's features looked extremely familiar. The waitress came back over pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Have you decided?" she asked pulling out a notepad.

"Do you know who that man is?" Loki asked pointing out the man.

"Um, yeah, that's Mr. Barton. His family comes in here on holidays for our breakfast specials," the waitress said.

"Barton…" Loki whispered his mind reeling. So the archer had a brother.

"I'll just have the coffee," Loki said putting a ten dollar bill down on the table before getting up and walking out.

He followed a good distance behind the family until they reached their car. He hid behind a pillar in the parking garage when the father turned around searching the area around him. His mannerisms were very similar to his brother's. He shook his head and climbed into the SUV and driving away.

Loki smiled, a plan forming in his head.

He quickly stalked back to the hotel he had rented a room at and locked himself away. He pulled out the phone book and scanned it for the name Barton. There was only one in the immediate area; Barney Barton.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile, "Oh Agent Barton, I'm still not done with you."

* * *

A/N: Oh Loki what are you going to do? Reviews are very much loved!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: there is a small lemon in this chapter so you have been warned :)

Thank You for all the reviews! Keep them up! I want... oh say...8 this time before the next chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Shortly after Thor's return everyone gathered on the meeting floor. They had all changed out of their formal clothes and into comfortable ones.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Steve asked.

It was only the adults present at this meeting. Anya had agreed to watch Lida and Lucy on Steve's floor while they talked.

"Loki has escaped," Thor said.

Natasha immediately stiffened next to Clint. Her heart began to race; this couldn't be happening, he couldn't be back.

"Where is he?" Clint asked in a low voice.

"He's here in New York," Thor said softly.

"What are we going to do?" Steve asked.

"What else are we going to do? We're going to find him!" Clint exclaimed.

"This isn't something we should rush into, we need a plan," Steve said raising his voice slightly.

"Yes, and while we plan he's gonna kill people; take them under his control!" Clint growled.

"We don't even know where he could in New York," Tony said over Clint.

"I agree with Steve. We need a plan," Bruce said.

"What about the kids? The longer he's out there the longer they're in danger!" Clint yelled standing up.

Natasha touched his arm, "Clint," she whispered. She hadn't thought about Lucy.

Clint shrugged her away.

"I am aware the kids are at risk, Barton! But if we don't do this right something could go wrong!" Tony yelled staring the archer down.

"Then what's your plan Stark?!" Clint hissed.

"Clint," Natasha whispered her mind reeling.

She felt as if the room was closing in on her. Her heart was racing and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

"We on the count of I just found out about him I'm not sure!" Tony snapped.

"We must try to capture Loki alive," Thor interjected.

"Alive?" both Tony and Clint snapped turning on the god.

"Yes alive!" Thor boomed.

Natasha touched Clint's arm again as her vision began to swim with tears, "Clint," she whispered again.

He moved his arm again ignoring her.

Natasha took a deep breath and stood up quickly leaving the room before she fell apart. She bypassed the elevator and climbed the stairs to Steve's floor. She found Anya, Lida, and Lucy in the living room watching Finding Nemo.

Natasha wiped her eyes quickly trying to stop the tears from falling. She walked over to the girls and knelt down next to Lucy.

"Mama!" the little girl exclaimed noticing her mother. Natasha smiled and stifled a sob that bubbled up from her throat. She tucked a long curl behind her daughter's ear and scooped her up.

"Natalia, is something wrong?" Anya asked her voice full of worry.

"Your father will talk to you about it, thank you for watching Lucy," Natasha managed to say before heading towards the elevator.

She traveled back up to her floor and into Lucy's room, settling down in the rocking chair. She cradled Lucy close to her chest, stroking her hair as she rocked. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks into her daughter's hair creating small wet patches.

Lucy pushed herself up off of her mother's chest and looked at her. She put her hands on Natasha's cheeks, staring straight into her eyes. The little girl understood so much more than a child of her age should.

"Mommy's okay, птичка," Natasha whispered wiping away her tears and taking her daughter's hands in her own.

Lucy frowned, "No," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry you have to see Mommy like this. She's just scared that's all," Natasha explained sniffling a little.

"Tasha," Clint said from his spot in the doorway.

"Oh now you notice me," Natasha said her hurt obvious.

Clint crossed to her and fell to his knees in front of her. "Tasha, I'm sorry. I'm scared too. I just want to make sure she's safe," he whispered stroking Lucy's hair.

Lucy looked at her father with sad eyes.

"I'm going to keep you both safe, I promise," Clint said softly.

Natasha stood up and set Lucy down in her crib, pulling her blanket up to her shoulders.

Clint took his wife's hand and pulled her out of the room. He led her to their bedroom, where he sat her down on the bed. He brought her knuckles up to his lips and kissed them softly.

"Tasha, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier," he said.

Natasha ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, "Its okay, I'm just worried and you were trying to be the protective one."

Clint sat down next to her still holding her hand in his. "We're going to be okay. We've got this," he said kissing her cheek.

Natasha turned and crawled into his lap. She kissed him full on the lips.

She broke away for air and stared at him through half lidded eyes, "I'm going to hold you to that," she mumbled.

"I think I can handle that," he replied kissing her again.

This kiss was more desperate than before. Their tongues wrestled for dominance over the other. Natasha pulled back air. She ran her hands up under his shirt pulling it up and over his head, tossing it aside. Clint mimicked her motion and rid her of her own.

Natasha whimpered and pushed him down onto the bed, beginning to button his pants as he worked on hers. They shed the remainder of their clothing and crawled under the covers, Natasha keeping her dominance over him.

Clint ran his hands up and down her sides causing her to shiver. He reached up and cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples earning a soft moan.

Natasha splayed her hands out over his chest, tracing the muscles and scars. She rose up slightly and reached between them, finding his erection. He groaned bucked his hips into her hand. Natasha smiled and positioned him at her entrance, slowly taking him in. Clint gasped as he was enveloped in her velvety warmth.

Once he was fully seated inside her she leaned down nuzzling her head against his neck. He ran his hands up and down her spine causing her to shiver.

"Hold on," he whispered holding her tight to his chest.

He flipped them over groaning slightly as he slipped out an inch. He pushed himself up on his arms hovering over her. He brought one hand up, gently caressing her cheek.

"I will keep you safe, Natasha," He whispered.

"I know you will, but you have to let me fight for myself too. She's just as much of my daughter as she is yours," Natasha replied.

"Okay," Clint agreed kissing her forehead.

He pulled out more and slid back in slowly, moaning. He set a slow pace enjoying the sight of Natasha squirming underneath him, her moans low in her throat egging him on.

"Clint, faster," she breathed wrapping her legs around his waist.

Clint grunted and began to thrust faster. He slammed back into her hitting the spot inside her that caused her to arch her back and gasp. Clint smiled and repeated the motion. Natasha dragged her nails down his back, thrusting her hips up to meet his.

"Tasha," he moaned into her neck sucking on the skin just behind her ear.

"I'm close," she whimpered.

"Me too, Tash," he managed to say.

A few more hard thrusts, something snapped in Natasha. She saw stars behind her eyelids and clung to Clint's sweaty body as her body contracted around him.

Clint groaned and fell over the edge with her, spilling himself inside her. He collapsed onto of her briefly before rolling over and lying next to her. His chest rose rapidly in time with Natasha's as they fought to capture their breath.

Natasha rolled over and snuggled up against his chest, closing her eyes.

She didn't want to talk tonight. All she wanted was rewind the clock to before Loki's breakout. They finally had the happy life.

There was a soft thump at the foot of the bed that caused her to open her eyes and both she and Clint look up.

Shadow had jumped up onto the bed and her tail was thumping softly on comforter.

Clint sighed, "Come here, girl," he said patting the comforter next to him.

Shadow stumbled forward and plopped down on his chest.

"Okay fine, that works too," Clint groaned petting the puppy's head.

Natasha laid her head back down onto Clint's chest bringing her hand up to pet Shadow.

She sighed closing her eyes again listening to the puppy's soft breathing. Clint rubbed Natasha's back with his free hand.

"We're gonna be okay," he murmured closing his eyes praying he was right.

* * *

A/N: Dont forget those amazing reviews! REVIEWS = FAST UPDATES


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So i have discovered that while Thor is hard to write, Loki is incredibly fun to write. He is such an interesting character :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Loki watched the oldest Barton closely for the next week. He followed him to the store, to work, and back home. He took careful notice of the man's habits, such as him stopping every morning for coffee at the same little café. He knew when the children were dropped off at school and daycare and when they were picked up. He knew what the mother did all day and when she would be the most vulnerable.

When Monday came around, he was ready to act.

Barton left at seven in the morning as usual, kissing his wife good bye in the door, totally oblivious to Loki sitting in the bushes.

Once he was sure that Barton was good and gone, he made his move.

He limped up to the house with his cane setting his face to play the part of a distressed man. He ran the doorbell and waited, leaning heavily on his cane.

The woman answered the door, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Oh, if you would be so kind, could I borrow your phone? My car broke down a block away and you are the first to answer your door this early," Loki said laying it on thick.

"Of course, come in out of the cold," the woman said sweetly.

Loki limped in, taking in the sight around him quickly. He spotted the children sitting on the couch still dressed in their pajamas.

"Let me go find the phone," the woman said stepping out the room.

He had to move quickly. He turned to the children and waved his hand freezing their movements. His mouth curled up into a small smile. He took a deep breath and with a flick of his wrist they disappeared.

"Okay, here we go," the woman said returning with the phone.

She looked from Loki to the couch, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"Did you see where the kids wandered off to?" she asked walking closer.

Loki smirked, she was so stupid, "Do not fret they are safe," he said dropping his disguise.

In a flash he wrapped his long fingers around her neck pushing her up against the wall. The pictures shook as her body slammed into the wall.

She gasped, clawing at Loki's hand.

"You really should be more careful on who you let into your home, Mrs. Barton," Loki mocked.

The woman's eye went wide as she continued to attempt to free herself.

Loki chuckled at her expression, "The children are safe…for now."

The woman whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

Loki bent his head down next to her ear, "Tell your husband I am looking forward to meeting the brother of the famous Hawkeye," he hissed before releasing his grasp and disappearing.

The woman slumped to the floor gasping and spluttering for air as she scrambled for the phone, quickly dialing a number.

"_Barton,"_ a voice answered.

"Barney! The children…they're gone!" she sobbed.

"What do you mean they're gone?!" Barney hissed.

"A man…he took them…oh god…" she stuttered.

"Did he say anything to you?" Barney asked.

"He told me to tell you that he was looking forward to meeting the brother of Hawkeye," she said.

Barney froze.

"Barney?" the woman gasped.

"Hanna, I'm gonna get them back," Barney said firmly.

"What should I do?" Hanna asked.

"I'm coming to get you and we're going to Stark Tower. I'm going to need my brother for this," Barney said.

* * *

Loki shrugged off the mortal clothes he had been wearing and happily slipped back into his Asgardian garb.

He then turned his attention to the two children in the other room of the warehouse. They sat on the floor shaking in fear.

"Why did you take us?" the boy asked stiffening his upper lip.

"You're a brave little boy," Loki said walking closer.

"Brave like my Uncle," the boy said puffing up his chest.

"You're Uncle has heart. What do you know about him?" Loki asked.

Tricking children in speaking was always easy.

"He and Aunt Tasha are Avengers," he said like a threat.

"Aunt?" Loki pressed.

"Yes, my Aunt Tasha. She's married to Uncle Clint so that makes her my aunt," the boy explained.

'So Agent Romanoff, it was love,' Loki thought.

"You're a smart boy too," Loki said crouching down to the boy's height.

The boy stepped in front of his sister and stood his ground.

"Tell me, should I be concerned about your father?" Loki asked.

"He's gonna shoot you," the boy said glaring at the god.

Loki chuckled, "He can try."

He stood up and crossed over to a rusty workbench, picking up his staff he had managed to steal back upon his escape from Asgard. He ran his hand over the blade smiling.

"I'm waiting Agent Barton…"

* * *

It had been a good morning for Clint. He managed to convince Natasha to sleep in and Lucy has surprisingly done the same.

He sat down on the floor playing tug of war with Shadow, who was thoroughly enjoying herself. The puppy let go of the rope and hopped back a step. She wagged her tail and yipped.

"Shh, Shadow," Clint scolded.

Shadow lowered her ears and her tail paused.

"Oh come here," he said causing her to spring back to life.

She pounced on him attacking his face with her slobbery tongue. Clint laughed, scratching her behind her ears. He loved wrestling with the pup; it made him feel like a kid again.

Suddenly, Shadow stopped playing and slowly crept towards the elevator. Clint could hear her sniffing. She stiffened her body bending her ears back in defense. She let out a low growl, the fur on the back of her neck sticking up. Clint scrambled to his feet and pulled a small revolver out of the end table. Shadow didn't growl at the team.

The elevator opened revealing Barney and Hanna.

Clint lowered his gun, "Shadow heel," he said firmly, calling the dog off.

"Clint I need your help," Barney said.

Clint searched his brother's face for a reason behind this visit. Barney never asked for help on anything.

"Okay," Clint replied. He found a strange look in his brother's eyes, a hurt look.

"The kids were taken this morning and I need your help killing the bastard that took them," Barney growled.

* * *

A/N: woooo Brother team up time! You guys are very good about reviewing which makes me super happy. so the goal for this time around is at least 7 since its a slow chapter and is just building up to whats gonna happen :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: not much to say this time...this is just building up to fighting Loki and brother time...just hang in there my readers!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Come sit down," Clint said ushering his brother and sister-in-law to the couch.

"You've got quite the security system. I thought I was going to have to punch the goatee man," Barney said sitting down.

Clint frowned, "Tony's just on high alert."

"High alert? Why are the Avenger's on high alert?" Hanna squeaked.

"Remember the man I told you two about…Loki. He escaped and is New York," Clint explained.

He froze, Loki was in New York and his niece and nephew had been kidnapped; this was no coincidence.

"Did the man have black hair, kind of tall, pale skin?" Clint asked.

Hanna nodded.

Clint felt breakfast rise up into the back of his throat. He spotted a red mark that disappeared under Hanna's scarf. He watched her pull at the scarf, trying to cover it up. Loki was going after his family, but why him. What did he have that Loki wanted?

"It was Loki wasn't it?" Barney said leaning forward.

Clint swallowed the bile in his throat, "Yes and I am so sorry."

Hanna wrung her hands nervously.

"Hanna, can I look at your neck? I may have something to help," Clint said softly stepping closer.

She nodded and unwrapping her scarf. Clint observed the marks and walked into the kitchen for a moment. He returned with a jar of cream, handing it to her.

"This will help with the burning. I know it's irritating," Clint said.

"Clint, what are we going to…" Barney began, but was cut off by a cry from down the hall.

Barney gave his brother a questioning look, "Is that a baby?" he asked.

Clint sighed and retreated to Lucy's room. She was sitting up, clutching her blanket tight in her fist. Shadow was sitting at the foot of the crib protectively. Clint patted the pup's head and picked up his daughter. He quickly changed her diaper and headed back into the living room. Lucy was curled up against him, her head resting just under his chin and her blanket still clutched in her hand.

Clint retrieved a bottle from the fridge and took a seat in the recliner.

Shadow sat down at his feet watching Lucy closely as she took the bottle and relaxed in her father's lap.

"Yes, it's a baby. Things have been a little crazy so we hadn't gotten a chance to tell you guys," Clint explained gently untangling Lucy's curls with his fingers.

"She's beautiful, Clint," Hanna said with a small smile.

"What's her name?" Barney asked.

"Lucy Charlotte Barton," Clint replied.

"She looks like her mom," Barney said.

"Has my attitude though," Clint chuckled.

"That dog looks strangely familiar," Barney pointed out.

Shadow was now lying down with her head resting on Clint's foot.

"This is Shadow. She's a Newfie," Clint said.

"Good breed, good with kids, but you knew that," Barney said.

A silence fell over them.

"We're going to need everyone," Clint said after a moment.

"Everyone?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, the Avengers. We can't take Loki on with just the two of us," Clint explained.

"What's this about taking on Loki?" Natasha asked as she shuffled in.

"He took the kids, Natasha," Barney said softly.

Natasha's eyes went wide, "When?" she breathed sitting down cross legged on the floor in front of the fire place.

"This morning," Hanna whispered her eyes tearing up.

"JARVIS have the others meet up on the meeting floor," Clint called out.

"Of course, sir," the AI replied.

Clint stood up as did Natasha. He handed her Lucy and moved in close.

"Sit this one out, Tasha. Lucy needs you," he whispered.

"Clint, remember what I told you the other day," Natasha whispered shifting Lucy.

"Yes and now I'm asking you to stay here. I won't be able to focus with you there. The kids deserve my focus. Plus you're not quite back up to your old condition," he continued

"You calling me slow?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm calling you a wonderful mother, who has been taking care of her baby and not worrying about training," Clint replied.

"Okay, just fill me in after," Natasha said,

Clint gave her a quick kiss before turning to Barney.

"Barney, come with me, Hanna stay here with Nat," Clint said walking to the elevator followed closely by his brother.

The two rode the elevator down to the lower floor.

"Thanks, man, for doing this," Barney said quietly.

"You're my brother…my family, nobody messes with my family," Clint said patting Barney on the shoulder.

Barney blew out a long stream of air, "You sure did grow up."

"I had to," Clint said softly before exiting the elevator.

"Clint what's wrong?" Steve asked as the archer walked in.

"Loki took my niece and nephew. It's time to act," Clint said in a firm voice.

Tony quickly pulled up the computer screen and hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. software that located targets.

"Okay, according to this Loki was last spotted outside the warehouses just outside of town," Tony said bringing up a map.

"Who is this?" Thor asked gesturing to Barney.

"This is my brother. He will be accompanying us," Clint said nodding at Thor.

"Can you fight?" Steve asked.

"I can shoot and I'm good at hand to hand combat. Where you think this knuckle head learned it?" Barney replied nodding towards Clint.

"So what's the plan?" Bruce asked leaning forward on the table.

Everyone looked to Clint. The archer suddenly felt very nervous. He had led many missions with Natasha, but this was different. He cleared his throat and turned to look at the map.

"Okay, Barney and I will go in first through the back door. Steve, you and Tony can take the front. Bruce, I want you back here monitoring the area for activity and calling out moves with we need you. Thor, I need you to distract Loki. I want to do this with least amount of fire. These are kids we are dealing with," Clint explained.

"What are their names?" Steve asked turning to Barney.

"Robert and Nicole, Robert won't be afraid of any of you. He loves the Avengers… has action figures of you all," Barney replied.

"Okay, we head out in ten. There's a big rain storm coming and we don't want to get caught in it," Tony said.

The men broke away, all heading back to prepare.

Barney and Clint went back up to Clint's floor.

"Tell Hanna what's going on. Don't worry I've got a gun for you," Clint said to his brother.

Natasha got up from where she was sitting, picked Lucy up and followed Clint down the hall.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Clint stopped at the armory, scanning his hand to gain access.

"We're leaving in ten to go after Loki. There's a storm coming and if we get caught in it we're screwed," Clint said closing the door behind Natasha.

He stripped out of his clothes and pulled on his suit, tactical vest, arm guard, and glove. Lucy whined and leaned towards her father. This would be the first time he would leave her for a mission.

Clint took her into his arms, stroking her hair lovingly. "It's okay, Daddy will be back. He's just got to go get your cousins," he said kissing her forehead. N

Natasha picked up his fully loaded quiver and bow from the bench with one hand, holding them out for him. He handed Lucy back over and slung his quiver across his back and held his bow tight in his gloved hand. Natasha couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. She never cried when he left for a mission, never. But this time it seemed harder to let him go. Maybe it was because he was going after Loki.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Clint looked up and wiped it away with his free hand.

"Hey, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me," he murmured. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Shoot straight, my Hawk," She whispered.

"I love you," he murmured in reply.

"I love you too," she said closing her eyes.

Clint turned around to one of the gun racks and grabbed a rifle and some ammo. He opened the door and walked back out into the living room, holding the rifle out to Barney.

"Let's go," he said quickly not wanting to look back at Natasha and Lucy, who he knew stood behind him.

The two boarded the elevator and Clint kept his back to them still. He knew if he looked back, he would never go.

* * *

A/N: ok here we go! I want 7 reviews at least again!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Woooooo confrontation time! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a most certainly a beast to write :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Coulson had arrived to fly the jet to the location. The ride to the warehouse was eerily silent between all the Avengers.

Phil landed the jet a few blocks away and opened up the back doors.

As they all unloaded, Phil stopped Clint.

"You know it's killing her not being here," He said softly.

"I can't lose her, Phil," was all Clint said before following the others.

They paused a block away from the warehouse to regroup.

"Okay, remember the plan," Clint said nocking an arrow.

Barney cocked his gun, "Right behind you, Hawk."

The group split up, going in their assigned directions. Clint and Barney found a door to the back of the warehouse with ease. Steve and Tony stationed themselves out front ready to assist Thor as he walked straight in.

"LOKI!" Thor called out, his voice echoing throughout the warehouse.

There was no answer.

"LOKI! ENOUGH OF THIS! COME OUT!" Thor yelled wielding his hammer.

"Not exactly who I was expecting," Loki said walking out of the shadows.

Thunder rumbled off in the distance. Clint glanced over at Barney who was itching to shoot.

"Just wait," Clint whispered.

"Where are the children, Loki?" Thor asked as Loki came closer.

"Here of course, I have to keep an eye on them," Loki said.

"This is madness; you have no quarrel with them. They are just kids," Thor said.

"No my quarrel is not with them," Loki said pacing in front of Thor.

He stopped right in the direction path of Clint. The archer raised his bow and pulled the string back tight.

"My quarrel is with one of the other men in this room," Loki began. "Are you a coward now, Agent Barton?" he called out.

Clint held his arm steady drawing in a deep breath. The man's voice sent chills down his spine. The memories of what he had him do came flooding back.

Loki lifted his hand and flicked his wrist. Robert came flying out in and into the god's grasp. Barney made a move forward.

"Come now, Agent Barton. Are you willing to risk the life of your poor young nephew?" Loki mocked brandishing a dagger.

"Don't listen to him!" Robert yelped.

"Silence!" Loki hissed shaking the boy.

Clint pulled the string on his bow tighter. Loki slipped the dagger into his belt and raised his hand again. This time little Nicole appeared squirming around. Loki held her in his arm chuckling. Nicole began to cry causing Barney to finally launch forward.

The god was quicker though. He swung around and knocked Barney away, sending him flying a good 15 feet away.

"DADDY!" Robert yelled. Nicole's cries got louder.

Clint felt a strange feeling in the back of his mind, like something was brushing up against his conscious.

"You hear her cries, Agent Barton? Is this what you want?" Loki mocked.

Suddenly, Clint's vision became blurry for a moment. He blinked his eyes rapidly trying to clear it. He looked back up and Nicole's image had been replaced. Now he saw Lucy in Loki's arms crying, reaching out for him.

'What if she were your own daughter?' Loki mocked inside his head.

"ENOUGH!" Clint bellowed lowering his bow.

The image of Lucy faded as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Let them go, you deal with me," Clint growled.

"Very well," Loki said with a smirk. He gave Robert Nicole and pushed him away to his father who had finally managed to get to his feet once more.

Loki's image then shimmered away, causing Clint to raise his bow again looking around wildly for him.

"HE'S OUT HERE!" Tony yelled from the front.

Clint sprinted out the front doors into the now pouring rain. He saw Tony fighting with Loki, trying to gain the upper hand. The god bent Tony's arm back causing the metal to bend in an awkward angle, then with a well-placed blow caused Tony's knees to buckle.

Clint let an arrow fly at Loki's head with a growl. Loki caught the arrow in midflight, snapping it in his fist.

"Really? You're going to try and shoot me again," Loki said advancing on the archer.

Clint readied another arrow, shooting this one lower towards Loki's chest. However, it was blocked as well.

Loki kept coming closer, arrow after arrow not slowing him. When the gap was finally closed, Clint swung is bow around at Loki's head colliding with the god's forearm. Loki swung his right arm towards Clint, but he blocked the blow with arm. He swung the bow lower striking Loki across the leg, earning him a hiss.

Clint stepped back steadying his self, smirking. Loki growled and advanced once more. He aimed another punch at the archer's head only to find it absorbed by his arm. The rain was now coming down in heavy sheets, blurring Clint's vision. He hated fighting in the rain. He brought his boot up and kicked Loki square in the chest, a move Natasha had taught him years ago. The god stumbled back as he was pummeled by the archer.

In a window of opportunity, Loki whipped out his dagger that he had placed in his belt. Clint caught sight of the weapon and frowned. He needed to end this fast. He threw another punch at Loki but found his self being blocked.

Loki gripped Clint's arm in his hand tightly, twisting his arm back behind him and pulling hard. Clint's shoulder made a sickening crack as the bones dislocated.

He yelled out as Loki didn't let up only pulling harder. He felt Loki's breath by his ear for a moment, "This is not over Agent Barton," he hissed before sinking the dagger deep just below Clint's rib cage.

Clint fell to his knees gasping as pain surged through his body. He brought his unharmed arm up to his wound trying to put pressure on it. His vision began to cloud as he fell down on his back. He could make out a figure running towards him through the rain, but he couldn't tell who it was.

"God Damn it! He's hurt!" Tony yelled dropping down next to his fallen friend. "Just hang in there, Clint."

Clint coughed a mixture of blood and water trickling out of his mouth and Tony pressed on the wound.

"You cannot die! Natasha would kill me!" Tony yelled gently slapping Clint's face.

"Tasha," Clint gasped thinking of what he had promised her.

"Yeah, Tasha she's waiting for you and so is Lucy. So don't die! Just stay awake!" Tony said.

Steve dropped down on Clint's other side. "Oh my God," he breathed looking over Clint's body and then to the pool of blood forming.

"Tasha…Lucy," Clint sputtered more blood coming up. His lung was definitely punctured.

"Shut up you idiot. This is not the time to say good bye! Where the hell is Coulson!?" Tony yelled.

Clint blinked away the rain water from his eyes trying to see clearly. He saw his handler lean over him his face looking very pale before everything went black.

* * *

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

All he could hear was that stupid beeping. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the sight around him. He was in a hospital. His memory crept back in.

Loki…Loki had stabbed him. The kids…were the kids safe? His heart was racing causing the monitor's beeping to increase. He felt someone shift next to him.

Natasha sat up, her eyes wide and bloodshot.

"Clint," she breathed grasping his hand.

"Tasha," Clint croaked, realizing his throat was extremely dry. "The kids are they okay?"

"Yes, they're back at the Tower. Everyone is fine except you, you dumbass. What were you thinking?" Natasha replied.

"I wanted to end this. I just wanted it to be over," Clint rasped, sinking further into his pillows.

Natasha sighed and stood up, crossing over to the water pitcher and pouring him a cup. She handed it to him and sat back down next to his bed.

"You've been out for three days. They lost you twice on the operating table. You had a punctured lung," Natasha said in the emotionless tone she would put on for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Clint let out a shaky breath, his side searing in pain as he exhaled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry? You're sorry? God, Clint, I thought you were dead. How was I supposed to…" her voice cracked, tears were falling rapidly down her cheeks now. "How was I supposed to tell Lucy you weren't coming home?" Natasha sobbed.

Clint shifted over to one side of the bed, making room, "Come here," he said patting the bed.

Natasha toed off her shoes and carefully crawled up next to him on his good side. She buried her face in his chest and cried. Clint tried his best to wrap his arms around her, but the IV got in the way.

"I am so sorry, Natasha. You know I would never leave you or Lucy. I love you both so much. I just want to protect you two," Clint whispered kissing the top of her head.

Natasha hiccupped a bit and wiped her eyes, "I know. Just try and think it through next time," she muttered.

She let out a small laugh.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Having a baby has made me cry a lot," Natasha laughed.

Clint chuckled, followed by him wincing slightly, "Crying isn't a bad thing."

There was a soft knock on the door followed by it being pushed open.

Tony walked in holding Lucy on his hip.

"Nat, can she come in? She was getting pretty restless," Tony asked softly. He noticed that Clint was awake and smiled.

"If you ever do that again, I'm going to kill you," Tony said meeting Clint's gaze.

"Not planning on it, Tony," Clint replied.

Lucy immediately perked up at the sound of her father's voice.

"Dada!" she said leaning towards him.

Natasha slid off the bed and took Lucy into her arms, bringing her over to Clint. She set her down where she had been laying and then sat down next to his knees. Tony nodded to Natasha and left the room.

Lucy crawled up next to Clint curing up close and resting her head on his shoulder. The little girl nuzzled him softly and closed her eyes.

"It's okay, baby girl, Daddy's here," Clint murmured craning his neck to kiss her on the top of her head.

"She's been worried, too. Tony and Pepper have been watching her while I stayed here," Natasha said softly.

Clint nodded, his eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy.

"The Doc said you would probably wake up then go back to sleep. It's okay," Natasha said touching his knee.

Clint nodded again and let his eyes close. The beeping sound began to make it's way back into his mind.

"Tasha?" Clint said drowsily.

"Hmm?"

"Can you turn off that damn beeping?" he mumbled.

He heard Natasha chuckle, followed by silence. He smiled and turned his attention to his daughter's soft breathing, allowing it to lull him back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I can't kill anyone...I'm too nice :) Okay I want at least 10 to 12 reviews for this one. I'm curious to see where you guys think I'm about to go in this story because trust me...this is just the beginning of the problems with Loki.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry for the delay in update...it has been finals week here at college and well school comes semi first :)

anyways here is a fluffy chapter after one tense one :)

enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 7

After a few more days, Clint was finally released from the hospital on strict bed rest orders. Natasha had rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't follow them.

However, Clint surprised everyone and followed the orders to the word. Natasha could see the sadness on his face when Lucy would tug on his pants wanting to be picked up, but he would have to tell her no. He would grumble when Natasha would change his bandages. He hated being babied.

Halloween came around; Lucy's first.

Pepper and Natasha had dressed her up in an adorable lady bug costume and had shoved poor Shadow into a flower costume as well. Lida had joined in as well as a princess. Clint and Natasha met up with Barney for trick or treating. Clint had insisted on walking with Lucy and the kids, since it was her first Halloween. He hobbled around with his cane from door to door as Barney and Natasha ushered the kids up. Lucy seemed to be truly enjoying her time with her cousins.

She and Nicole got along wonderfully. Robert fell into a protective roll over the little girls. He would pull the wagon that they rode in. He would go up to houses first to make sure they weren't too scary then go back to the girls. It made Clint smile.

After Halloween, as the days got shorter and the air got colder, Thanksgiving began its approach. Tony had come up with the idea of having a big family dinner, including Barney, Hanna, and the kids.

After massive amounts of planning and shopping the day had arrived.

Clint could finally get around without his cane and had been cleared to pick Lucy up once again. That morning he found everyone gathered on the meeting floor, where the dinner has going to take place, relaxing on every piece of furniture watching the parade.

"This is an American tradition?" Thor asked munching on his second box of poptarts that morning.

"Yes, every Thanksgiving there is a parade," Jane said taking the poptarts away. Thor pouted.

"I love parades," Lida said snuggling up in between Steve and Peggy.

"I agree with you! Much better to watch them on TV…no crowds," Tony said.

Pepper chuckled, "It's the crowds that make them fun." She rubbed her growing baby bump fondly.

"I bet if you went onto the balcony you could see it, Lida," Clint suggested.

"Really?" Lida said sitting up.

"Come on, let's go see," Clint said walking over to the balcony.

Lida gasped when she caught sight of the massive balloons weaving in and out of the buildings.

"Pretty cool isn't it?" Clint asked.

"Very cool," Lida said.

"Let's go back inside, it's kind of chilly out here," Clint said ushering her back in.

"When do we start cooking?" Anya asked looking up at Bruce from her spot leaning up against his legs.

"Not for another hour or so. We don't want to the food to get cold before dinner," Bruce said.

"Is this feast similar to those on Asgard?" Thor asked.

"Pretty much," Jane replied.

"And Pepper, Jane, Peggy, Hanna, and I are going to do the cooking. You boys are going to do something fun while the kids stay here." Natasha said.

"And what do you suggest we do for fun?" Tony asked.

"Go do manly things," Pepper suggested.

"We hunt! Is that not manly?" Thor suggested.

"Oh that's gotta be interesting to watch," Clint chuckled.

"Go for it," Natasha said. Clint shot her a look.

"We must go then before it gets too late," Thor said standing up.

Steve mumbled something, but stood up as well. Pepper pushed Tony off the couch and Clint followed.

Once the boys had left, the women sprang into action.

Anya volunteered to watch over the kids.

"Let's get started, I told Hanna to be here in thirty minutes," Natasha said.

"I thought Dad said we weren't going to start cooking for another hour?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, well it may take us that long to figure this out," Pepper said.

"You guys haven't made a Thanksgiving dinner before?" Lida asked hanging over the back of the couch.

"Sit up please, and no… we've been…busy," Peggy explained giving the others a look.

They all gathered the ingredients that had been purchased earlier and set them out on the counter. Jane picked up a pad of paper and leaned up against the sink.

"Okay, so we have corn on the cob, sweet potatoes, a turkey, regular potatoes, rolls, cranberry sauce, green beans, stuffing, a pumpkin pie, a pecan pie, a ham, peas, and gravy."

"So where do we start?" Pepper asked picking up an ear of corn.

"How about we wait for Hanna?" Natasha suggested.

As if on cue, Hanna emerged from the elevator with Robert and Nicole in tow.

"Have we started?" she asked setting down her purse.

"Um, no, none of us have actually done this before," Peggy said.

Hanna chuckled, "I'm not really surprised. Don't worry I have." She walked into the kitchen and Jane handed her the list she had made.

"Okay, let's start with the meat because that takes the longest," Hanna began. "Nat, you can get the turkey and Jane, you can get the ham. While we work with that you can shuck the corn, Pepper. Peggy you can start washing the potatoes.

The women nodded and broke off into their tasks. Soon the kitchen was full of sounds of pots clanking, water running, and shuffling of ingredients.

It was as if for this time Loki wasn't lurking in the shadows somewhere. Everything was normal. They were a normal family; not a group of superheroes.

"And this is why I am a scientist," Tony mumbled as the group worked their way through the field.

"Ah, Tony, it's not bad," Steve said shouldering his rifle.

"What are we even hunting?" Bruce asked stumbling slightly.

"We are hunting what I believe you call deer," Thor said.

"What are we going to do with a deer?" Tony asked.

"We eat it of course!" Thor boomed.

Clint chuckled, shifting his bow. He actually enjoyed hunting, however, he would always catch and release; never kill.

"Thor, to the right," Clint called out nocking an arrow.

Thor raised his hammer to acknowledge the call. Tony and Bruce moved to the back of the pack, allowing Clint to get closer to Thor. Clint crouched down next to Thor, who had stopped walking. He readied his bow; his side stinging momentarily as the skin stretched. Technically, he hadn't been cleared to use his bow again, but it had been too long.

Thor pointed out he buck standing just inside the tree line.

"Do you want to take it down or shall I?" Thor whispered.

Clint thought it through for a moment. He really didn't want to see Thor hammer in the creature's skull, no matter how well Thor meant.

"I've got him," Clint murmured pulling the string back. He watched the buck's ears twitch trying to capture the sounds around him. Clint let out a low breath pulling his thumb up to touch his cheek.

"ACHOO!" Tony sneezed behind them startling the buck.

Clint hissed and stood up quickly, keeping his bow trained on the buck as it hopped through the trees. At what seemed to be the last second, he let the arrow fly. There was a soft thump telling the group the arrow had hit something.

Clint lowered his bow and jogged off in the direction of the buck with the others not far behind. Sure enough, the buck lay dead with the arrow neatly imbedded in his chest. He sunk down next to the buck and gently pulled the arrow out.

"Damn Katniss, that was some shot!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah, it would have been easier if you hadn't sneezed," Clint grumbled cleaning the arrow and slipping it back into his quiver.

"I'm not use to the outdoors!" Tony whined.

"Come my friends, let's carry this deer back," Thor said a huge grin plastered to his face.

He hoisted the buck up and over his shoulder and strolled out of the forest. Steve held out a hand to Clint to help him up. The archer happily accepted the gesture and rubbed his side grimacing slightly.

"Is it hurting?" Steve asked in a low voice.

"Just twinges, nothing bad," Clint replied.

"You probably shouldn't have used your bow," Steve said as they walked back to the truck.

"Yeah, I know," Clint sighed.

They loaded the deer up and headed off back towards the Tower. Clint spotted a farmer's market along the road. "Hey pull over," Clint said tapping Steve on the shoulder.

Steve complied and pulled off onto the gravel drive.

Clint hopped out and headed towards one of the sellers.

"Hey, would you guys have any use for a four-point buck freshly caught?" Clint asked the man.

"Not at the price I'm sure you're wanting," the man replied.

"Nah, it's free. We leave back in New York and don't really have a place for a deer. I was thinking it would make a good Thanksgiving meal for some good folks," Clint explained.

The man's face lit up. "Come take a look," Clint said leading him to the truck bed.

The man examined the buck and turned back to Clint, "I'll give you fifty for him."

"No, I won't accept it. He's all yours," Clint said helping him pull the buck out and carry it to his own truck.

"You are truly a blessing. I was just trying to get some of these flowers sold so I could get a chicken or something," the man said rubbing his neck.

"Let me see these flowers, I've got a wife back home who would love some," Clint said giving the man a genuine smile.

Clint ended up buying enough flowers for every woman who was working back at the Tower.

"I think we've done it, girls," Pepper said examining the food that was set out on the table.

"Looks good if I say so myself," Natasha said.

"Is it time to eat? I'm starving," Lida whined rolling around on the couch.

"Once the boys get back, Mouse," Peggy replied.

"How about you guys go wash up?" Hanna suggested.

The kids popped up and hurried to the bathroom. Lucy began to crawl after the group, but let out frustrated whimper when she couldn't keep up. Instead she turned to the couch and pulled herself up to her feet. The little red head turned around and held her ground for a moment, wobbling slightly.

"Natasha, look!" Pepper breathed.

Natasha set down the napkins she had been laying out and looked to where Pepper was pointing. She froze on the spot. She watched Lucy carefully, her heart pounding in her chest.

The elevator dinged signaling the boys' return. Natasha's hopes fell, knowing Lucy would be distracted by the arrivals and would fall back into crawling. However, as the boys filed out of the elevator, Clint coming out last with Steve, Lucy stayed standing.

Her brow was scrunched up in concentration; her eyes fixed on the chair a few steps away. Clint looked at Natasha then followed her gaze to Lucy, causing him to stop in his own steps.

Lucy shakily took a tiny step forward, wobbling some, then brought her other foot up join the other. Slowly she worked her way to the chair, finally falling up against it tightly gripping the arm.

Natasha was at her side in a matter of seconds. She knelt down to her daughter's height taking her small hands into her own. She smiled brightly at her, "Good job, Lucy! That was very good!" Natasha praised.

Clint came over and scooped Lucy up into his arms swinging her around in a circle.

"That's my big girl!" he exclaimed.

Lucy squealed and giggled excitedly.

"What got her to do that?" Clint asked.

"I told the kids to go wash their hands and she couldn't keep up. Nicole was the same way. She got frustrated that Robert would keep running off without her, so one day she just stood up and ran too," Hanna said smiling warmly at them.

"That was just to stinking cute," Jane said crossing over to stand next to Thor.

"Hey guys let's eat!" Tony said.

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned to Clint and Lucy. She kissed Lucy on the cheek then kissed Clint on the lips.

"I'm glad you got to see that," She said softly.

"So am I," Clint chuckled.

The three walked over to the huge table and took their seats. Everyone slowly followed suit until only one chair was remaining in between Lucy and Hanna.

"Are we expecting someone else?" Thor asked.

"Yeah me, I'm sorry guys. You all know how Fury is," Phil called out. He quickly walked over and took the final seat.

Tony, who sat at the head of the table, looked around at the people. For the first time he could remember, everyone was smiling. Everyone looked happy. They were all a family.

"Okay, so I want to do an old Stark family tradition," Tony said clearing his throat.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for more.

"Back in the old days, on Thanksgiving my family would sit down like this and before we started eating we would tell what we were all thankful for. I wanted to do that with you guys. I'll even start. I'm thankful for my beautiful wife, who puts up with me every day, for our baby, and for all of you being my family," Tony said.

To his left was Steve.

"I'm thankful for finding such a wonderful group of people to call my family as well and for finding Peggy again," Steve said taking Peggy's hand in his.

Peggy smiled softly, "I am thankful for being accepted into this group and for finding Steve again."

"I am thankful for having the Bestest Momma and Papa in the whole wide world!" Lida exclaimed.

Everyone chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.

Bruce was next, "I'm thankful for getting to a part of this family and for being accepted for what I am. But most importantly I am thankful for getting the chance to be a father, something I thought I would never get to do."

"I am thankful for being alive and getting a second chance with people who really love me," Anya said blushing slightly from Bruce's words.

"I am thankful for having such great friends here on Earth and for my Jane," Thor said.

"I'm thankful for the god sitting next to me and for being accepted in this crazy group too," Jane said laughing slightly.

Natasha took a deep breath. She had a lot of things to be thankful for this year; more than she could ever remember having.

"I am thankful for getting to be here today with the man I never thought would be my husband and the daughter I never thought I would have. I am thankful for being alive today to get to spend it here with you all," Natasha said.

Clint had to pause and think for a moment too. "Could I just say ditto to that? I'm thankful for getting the chance to be a husband and father and an Avenger. You know for getting a second chance after all that's happened," he said taking Natasha's hand in his under the table.

Everyone looked at Lucy for a moment. The little girl smiled and let out a giggle, "Mama! Dada! Seeve! Ony!" She rambled off clapping.

Tony laughed, "That's my girl!"

"Oh hush Stark, I'm thankful for well, being alive and for these two knot heads finally getting married," Phil said nodding towards Natasha and Clint.

"I'm thankful for having my family together on this day, the blood relatives and adopted," Hanna said.

"I'm thankful for getting to meet the Avengers!" Robert said beaming.

Nicole shook her head and looked down. She wasn't a very talkative girl. Barney came next.

"I'm thankful for getting the chance to apologize to my brother for what I did. I'm glad he is a much better man than I am and can put all of that aside to help me rescue my kids," Barney said looking down at Clint.

"Family sticks together," Clint said firmly.

"Speaking of family, I am thankful for this strange family that has come together over the last year. I don't think there is a better way to spend the day than like this," Pepper said.

"Agreed, let's dig in!" Tony said clapping his hands together.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: i am soooooo sorry for the delay in updates! Its that time of year where my time is monopolized by family so please hang in there! Well here is a fluffy chapter for the season.

Please review! I have noticed that they have gone down quite a bit and it makes me sad :(

* * *

Chapter 8

Today, Natasha felt old. Obviously, she wasn't really old being that she was still in her 20's, but she felt old.

Today was Lucy's first birthday. Her baby girl was a year old. Natasha rolled over and buried her face in Clint's chest. Clint groaned and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he mumbled wrapping an arm around her.

Natasha let out a long moan, curling up further against him.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked stroking her back.

"I'm old," Natasha grumbled.

Clint chuckled, "If you're old, then I'm ancient. Why do you think you're old?"

"It's Lucy's birthday," she sighed pulling herself up to look at him.

"Shit…we're old," Clint groaned.

"You're not supposed to agree!" Natasha whined, hitting him lightly.

Clint smiled and pulled her back down against his chest, rolling them over and straddling her hips.

"Okay then you are not old. You are one hot…sexy…young…beautiful…momma," Clint said in between kisses he placed on the side of her neck.

"Mmm, much better," Natasha sighed.

"Come on, sexy momma. Let's go get the birthday girl," Clint said planting a final kiss on her lips before letting her up.

He snuck into Lucy's room and crept over to her crib. He peered in and smiled. She was curled up in her usual ball with her blanket grasped tight in one hand and the wing of her little stuffed bird in the other.

Clint reached in and gently rubbed Lucy's back.

"Hey, Munchkin, it's time to get up," he said softly.

The little girl slowly opened her eyes, yawning widely. She sat up and located Clint. He laughed a little at the sight of her red curls stuck to the side of her face from sleep. He brushed them away and picked her up. Lucy sleepily fell against his shoulder rubbing her eyes.

"Let's go find Mommy," he said carrying her out into the living room.

Natasha had gotten up and was sitting on the couch with her robe wrapped tightly around her.

"There's the birthday girl," Natasha said holding her arms out. Lucy leaned forward and practically toppled into her mother's arms.

"Someone is still sleepy," she said situating Lucy.

"Mama," Lucy mumbled curling up against her mother's warm body.

"It's okay птичка, you can go back to sleep for a little bit," Natasha said stroking Lucy's hair.

"I'll go start breakfast," Clint said padding over to the kitchen.

Lucy was out like a light. Natasha ate the pancakes Clint had made around her sleeping daughter, careful not to wake her.

However, once ten o'clock rolled around they were forced to wake her. After a quick diaper change and breakfast, Natasha took Lucy back to her room to get dressed for the party.

She managed to get Lucy into her shirt and pants pretty quickly. It was her hair that always took time. She wouldn't let Natasha brush her hair for some reason, but would let Clint with no problem.

So the parents traded places.

Clint took Lucy into his lap and gently brushed out the curls, careful not to pull on the knots. He pulled back a small section and clipped it in place with a purple bow that matched her outfit.

"Okay Munchkin, you're all ready," Clint said standing up and shifting her to his hip.

The two met Natasha at the elevator, who was holding a bag of wrapped gifts. They rode down to the meeting floor, stunned at the sight that was before them when they arrived.

Tony had gone all out. The room was decked out from floor to ceiling in decorations. The theme seemed to be jungle. Streamers stretched from wall to wall acting like vines. There were balloons all over the room; some floating, some lying on the floor. There was one table that had a good sized pile of gifts and another table that was overflowing with snack food. Sitting in the middle of what was usually the meeting table was the most beautiful cake.

It was three tiers high with different modeled animals decorating each. The top appeared to be able to be removed from the rest of the cake.

"There's the birthday girl!" Tony exclaimed crossing over to Clint and taking Lucy from him.

He carried her around the room excitedly showing her everything. Lucy playfully batted at the balloons, giggling when one hit Tony in the face.

"I think this party is for Tony, too," Natasha murmured with a smile on her face. She carried the bag over to the gift table and unloaded the presents.

Slowly everybody made their way to the party and before long everyone was just standing around awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Tony, what are we supposed to do?" Bruce asked leaning up against the wall.

"Well now that everybody's here we can open presents!" Tony explained handing Lucy to Natasha.

Everybody shuffled over to the sitting area. Natasha, Clint, and Lucy sat down on the floor in front of everyone.

"Lida will you help me?" Tony asked bringing over a stack of gifts.

Lida nodded and hopped up.

"You know she's not going to remember any of this, Tony," Steve said eyeing the growing pile of gifts.

"That's why Phil is gonna take pictures! Everybody deserves an awesome first birthday," Tony replied.

"I think her birth was awesome enough. You know, being born in the middle of nowhere in a jet isn't exactly normal," Clint said pulling Lucy back away from the colorful gifts.

Everyone chuckled.

"Speaking of that what does her birth certificate say?" Pepper asked.

"New York, New York. We couldn't really put 'Jet, Middle of Russia'," Natasha replied.

"Okay present time! This one is from Uncle Tony," Tony said holding out a poorly wrapped box.

Lucy looked at the box very confused then to her parents.

Clint found a loose corner and pulled it back some. He grabbed Lucy's hand and brought it to the corner. Slowly he guided her in pulling the paper down. Lucy took her other hand and repeated the motion with another corner. Clint helped her turn the box until the wrapping paper was gone, then he opened it for her. Inside was a shirt that was way too big for her. It had 'Agent Lucy' printed across the front.

Clint laughed, "Nice Stark." He held it up for everyone to see and for a picture.

"We got plenty more to go so don't stop," Tony said pushing another box forward.

Natasha and Clint took turns on opening the presents. Lucy surprised them all and had breathtaking patience. She waited for each gift and stayed fairly focused.

When it came to the cake however, it was a different story. Lucy seemed to have most definitely inherited her father's sweet tooth. Hanna suggested stripping her down to her diaper for easier clean up and to wait to until after they had sand to give her the cake.

Once Lucy was seated in her high chair and the top tier of the cake was removed; the hilarity ensued.

The little girl bounced up and down excitedly, squealing loudly as the cake was brought to her. Natasha quickly set down the cake once the song had finished and backed away.

Immediately Lucy snuck both of her hands down into the cake. She pulled them back out covered in frosting and chocolate cake. Phil furiously snapped photo after photo.

Lucy wiggled her fingers smiling wide at the new texture, but then she paused. She furrowed her brow and looked at her fingers.

Clint bravely stepped forward and bent down to where his face was at her height.

"You eat it, sweetheart, see?" he said bringing her hand to her mouth.

Lucy sucked the cake off of her fingers smiling the whole time. Clint was about to pull away, but he was too late. Lucy planted her other hand flat on his cheek smearing the frosting around.

Natasha burst out laughing. Clint grinned and wiped some of the frosting off with his finger and wiped off on Lucy's nose. Lucy giggled and put her hands back in the cake.

"Come on over here, sexy momma," Clint laughed.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Naw, I'm good you guys have fun."

Lucy devoured the cake, occasionally offering some to her father who happily ate it.

Tony cut up the rest of the cake and passed it out to the rest of the guests. Thor ate at least five slices himself.

After Lucy finished, Natasha hoisted her out of the high chair and to the bathroom. She ran a quick bath for her, mainly to get the frosting off of her body. She redressed her and carried her back out to the party, where Clint and Steve had opened up some of the new toys.

Lida was examining the toys from as they exited their boxes. Natasha set Lucy down next to her father and went to sit next to Pepper. Lucy pulled the nearest toy towards her and began to examine it. Natasha watched Lucy play with Lida smiling softly.

"So how do you feel?" Pepper asked as she munched on her plate of crackers and cheese.

"I feel old," Natasha sighed stealing a cracker.

Jane laughed as she walked up next to them, "You are not old."

"When you watch your baby turn one, you tell me you won't feel old," Natasha said stealing another cracker.

"Ok stop with the stealing of food. Go get your own," Pepper said holding the plate close to her chest.

"Fine, feed that baby," Natasha laughed going to grab her own plate.

Peggy joined the little group after a moment. She leaned up against the counter and sighed.

"So when you gonna start having little Captain Americas," Jane asked Peggy.

Peggy coughed, "Um, well, um."

"That wasn't very nice, catching a poor girl off guard," Natasha said.

"Oh come on, like her and Steve wouldn't make absolutely beautiful babies," Jane said.

"This is true, you would make beautiful babies with Thor," Natasha said nodding towards Jane.

"What's up with all the baby talk?" Bruce asked from behind the girls.

"We're women, it's what we do," Pepper said with a smile.

"Oh, so this is what I have to look forward to with Anya," Bruce said.

"Oh god, not for a long time! If she does I'll kick her ass!" Natasha said munching on a few grapes.

"Why are you gonna kick my ass, Natalia?" Anya asked sliding in between Natasha and Pepper.

"If you start talking about having babies before the age of 20, I have permission to drop kick you till next Sunday," Natasha said pulling Anya in close.

"Wait, what? 20? I was thinking more like 30 or 35," Bruce said his eyes wide.

"Daaaaad," Anya whined.

Bruce smiled, knowing that he had officially embarrassed her.

"Hey, Momma, someone wants you," Steve called out. Natasha peered over the couch to see Lucy sitting in Steve's lap.

She had a block in one hand and was swinging her arm around happily. Natasha watched Steve flinch away from the little girl's fist. He failed to dodge one swing, resulting in Lucy's fist colliding with his cheek. Lucy immediately froze to see if she was in trouble.

Steve smiled and brought Lucy's fist up to his lips, kissing it softly. "It's okay," he said.

Lucy smiled and continued to play. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" she squealed catching sight of Natasha.

"Go Momma," Pepper said nudging Natasha forward.

"Before long, that's gonna be your name too," Natasha said softly.

Pepper smiled and touched her belly.

Natasha walked over to Steve and scooped Lucy up.

"You rang?" she said tossing her daughter lightly in the air.

Lucy giggled and snuggled up into her mother's arms.

"I think she's tired," Steve said.

On cue, Lucy yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I think you're right," Natasha said.

"Go put her down, we've got this. Right Tony?" Steve said.

Natasha smiled and turned to the elevator. Clint scrambled to his feet and followed them. Natasha took Lucy into her room and tucked her into her crib. Within seconds the little girl drifted off.

Clint walked up behind Natasha, snaking his arms around her waist and threading his fingers through hers.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he murmured placing a kiss on her neck.

"Not in here," she whispered pulling him out the door.

They walked into their room and sat down on the bed. Shadow scampered in and hopped on the bed, wiggling her way in between her humans. Natasha started petting the growing pup's head and rested her own head on Shadow's soft furry shoulder.

"It's been a long year," Natasha said softly.

"Yeah, a good year though," Clint replied trying to determine where this was coming from.

"Yeah, good, but…" Natasha started.

"But what?" Clint pressed looking at his wife over Shadow.

"My mind wanders to Loki," Natasha confessed burying her face in Shadow's fur.

The dog sighed and leaned into Natasha.

"Mine does too, but let's not for the rest of the day," Clint murmured kissing the top of Natasha's head.

"Okay," she agreed looking up at him.

A silence fell over the two of them; the only noise being Shadow's occasional panting.

"Something else is bothering you," Clint said after a moment.

"It's nothing," Natasha mumbled.

"No it's not. Don't shut me out, tell me," Clint urged stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I wish we could have another baby," she said softly.

"I do too sometimes, but we don't need another baby. Lucy is our baby," Clint said.

"She's pretty amazing isn't she?" Natasha breathed scratching Shadow behind the ears.

"Of course she is, look at who her parents are!" Clint exclaimed.

Shadow rolled over on her back, her tongue flopping out of her mouth.

"Plus, we have a big baby right here," Natasha laughed rubbing Shadow's belly enthusiastically.

Clint laughed, "This is true."

"I'll go gather her presents if you stay here with this baby and listen for the other one?" Natasha said getting up.

"I can do," Clint replied with a nod.

He watched her walk out of the room, a smirk crawling onto his features. Natasha paused in the door and looked back at him.

"Are you watching my butt, Hawk?" Natasha teased.

"Why yes, yes I am Sexy Momma," Clint grinned.

Natasha rolled her eyes and continued her journey. After a moment, Clint decided to get up as well. Shadow jumped up ready to follow, her tail wagging like crazy.

"Stay," Clint said firmly watching Shadow lay back down on the foot of the bed in her typical spot.

He walked out of the bedroom and back into Lucy's room. He rested his arms on the railing of her crib and silently watched her back slowly rise and fall. He reached down and gently rubbed her back, brushing her soft curls away from her face as well.

He began to softly hum _Happy Birthday_ to her. Lucy sniffled and shifted her position. Clint envied her sleeping abilities. She looked so peaceful, so free of nightmares that plagued his and Natasha's sleep.

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, his stumble scratching her slightly. Lucy's crinkled her nose, a small smile forming on her lips before her features relaxed again; she knew who that was.

"Happy Birthday, my baby girl," Clint whispered a similar smile making its way onto his face as well.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have been a horrible author... Sorry for the delay in updates. School is about to begin again so the motivation to write will return again! In the mean time enjoy this late Christmas chapter :)

please review!

* * *

Chapter 9

It was snowing.

The entire city was blanketed in white with Christmas lights shining brightly on every block.

Clint really couldn't have asked for a more perfect Christmas morning. Everyone had gathered on the meeting floor where the gigantic Christmas tree was set up. The fire place was crackling with a warm fire. The presents were piled up underneath the tree just begging to be torn open.

Clint and Natasha sat curled up on the corner of the couch with Lucy sitting at their feet on the floor playing with her stocking. Peggy and Steve took the other part of the couch with Lida fidgeting on the floor, trying desperately to contain her excitement. Pepper had claimed the armchair and Tony sat on the floor leaning against her legs. Bruce and Anya were snuggled up by the fire with Anya struggling to keep her eyes open. Jane and Thor had decided to spend Christmas day with Erik and Darcy, but had left their gifts for everyone to open.

Lida groaned a little and tilted her head back to look up at Steve.

"Can we open them now, Papa?" she asked her patience fading.

Steve looked over at Tony then to Natasha for their approval. Natasha nodded.

"Okay, but who's going to pass out the gifts?" Tony asked.

"I can do that!" Lida exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"You have to wear the special hat though," Tony said pulling out a Santa hat.

"Special hat?" Lida asked crawling over to him.

"Yep, whoever passes out the gifts has to wear the Santa hat," Tony explained pulling the hat down on Lida's head.

The brim stopped just above her eyebrows.

"Okay so what do I do?" Lida asked crawling over to the tree.

"You read the name on the tag and give it to the person," Pepper said.

Lida nodded and picked up the first bag.

"Um, this one is for Lucy," she said giving it to the little girl.

Lucy dropped her stocking and took the bag into both of her hands. She looked at Lida, waiting for instructions on what to do.

"Open it," Lida said smiling brightly.

Lucy looked back down and ripped the bag apart. A stuffed bunny flopped out of the shredded bag causing Lucy to squeal with excitement. She immediately shoved one floppy ear into her mouth and held the rest close to her body.

Lida nodded and moved on to the next box, "This is for Natalia from Clint," she said handing it to Natasha.

"I thought we agreed we weren't getting each other presents," Natasha said giving Clint a pointed look.

"I couldn't resist," Clint replied with a shrug.

Natasha rolled her eyes and tore away at the paper. When she saw what the gift was she sighed and looked back at Clint.

It was a photo frame with a picture of herself, Clint, and a newborn Lucy in the Quinjet. They all looked terrible, but it was the moment that was beautiful.

"I love it, thank you," She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"This one is for Clint from Natalia," Lida said holding out another package.

"What was that about not getting gifts?" Clint said raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't resist," she mocked.

Clint tore away the paper found your typical white clothing box. He pulled off the top and grabbed the garment that sat in the tissue paper. It was a purple t-shirt had said '#1 Dad' in white lettering.

"Aw, you really think so?" he asked Natasha.

"Yep," She replied.

Clint put on a goofy grin and yanked the shirt on over what he was already wearing.

Lida handed two more gifts to Lucy then turned to Anya and Bruce. Slowly a rather large pile of wrapping paper began to build. Lida had become distracted with her own gifts so Steve had taking over the passing out of the others.

Natasha had pulled Lucy up into her lap and was flipping through the new picture book Bruce had given her.

Steve laid flat on his belly crawling up under the tree to the very back.

"This is the last one," he said reemerging with a small box and tree needles all in his hair.

He brushed the needles away and peered down at label. "It's for you, Tony."

Tony took the box and turned it over in has looking for the label. "Pepper, now what did you get?" he groaned plopping down practically in the middle of the floor.

Pepper smiled and gently rubbed circles on her belly, "Just open it."

Tony rolled his eyes and tore into it. He pulled out the first tissue paper wrapped object and held it up. It was a red and gold onesie that said 'Iron Baby' on the front and '1' on the back. He smiled and laid it across his knee. He pulled out the second object and opened it as well. It was another red and gold onesie that said 'Iron Baby' on the front, but on the back was a '2'. Tony furrowed his brow confused.

"Okay so do I get an explanation with this?" he asked looking at Pepper.

Natasha chuckled, giving Pepper a knowing smile.

"Think Mr. Genius," Pepper said.

Tony looked back down at the two onesies. His eyes shifted from one to the other and back again. Then it hit him, there was only one explanation for the two numbers.

"Pepper…." He said slowly trying to calm his racing heart.

"Yes?" Pepper replied smiling down at her husband.

"Are we having twins?" Tony whispered.

"Yes, dear," Pepper said putting both hands on her belly.

Tony smiled and then fell back into the pile of wrapping paper. Steve peered over him waving his hand in front of the other man's face.

"He's out," Steve laughed.

"Oh we know how to deal with this one, don't we Steve?" Bruce chuckled.

Lida giggled and let out a roar. Tony gasped and sat up quickly.

"Oh God, tell me no one kissed me!" He exclaimed.

Lucy giggled, "Roooooar!"

Tony turned to Pepper and crawled back over to her. He put both of his hands on her belly and looked up at her.

"Are we really having twins?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Tony, a boy and a girl. Natasha went with me to the last appointment," Pepper replied.

"A boy and a girl!" Tony exclaimed. He let out a laugh then kissed Pepper's belly.

Clint pulled both Natasha and Lucy closer to his body, burying his face in Natasha's hair.

"See we don't need another baby when everyone else is having them for us," Clint whispered.

"Much less painful way," Natasha replied relaxing against her husband's chest.

Lucy snuggled up against both of her parents. Clint wrapped his arms around both of them and held them tight.

"Merry Christmas, my girls," he murmured softly just taking in the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: First Day of classes in college! wooooooo! so i am back to updating my readers! Dont forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 10

He had grown tired of waiting. He had been watching the Avengers from a far for months; quietly plotting his next move.

He knew what he wanted to do; he wanted to make Barton pay.

His feud was no longer with Thor, but with the archer. He had been the one flaw in his plan to end the Avengers.

The archer had heart, which was the problem.

He had not known how to fully control a person with such a heart, nor had he planned for Romanoff's involvement.

But now the two assassins were not his direct targets; no, he had found a common weakness between the two.

Their daughter…

The problem was getting to the child. Stark had tightened security on the Tower so just waltzing in like before was not an option. Secondly, at any given moment there were at least two Avengers in the Tower. Taking them on by himself was definitely not an option.

He had to draw them away from the Tower…but how?

Then it dawned on him.

He was the only thing that would get them all to leave. Now all he had to do was get captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and then the game would begin.

* * *

Natasha had come to love these group breakfasts on Fridays. It felt like they were one big family. Clint also seemed to enjoy making breakfast for them. He had perfected making large quantities of pancakes in a short amount of time. Phil even showed up from time to time. It was just one moment in the entire week where everyone was relaxed and happy and happy at the same time.

However, this morning seemed to be off.

The table that was usually filled with chatter was silent. The outside reflected the dreary mood with overcast skies threatening rain. Phil had also not shown up. His chair sat awkwardly empty at the table.

Steve had already taken Anya and Lida to school because they had some early event happening.

So the only kid present was Lucy, who was also quieter than usual.

Once the breakfast was finished, Bruce silently collected the plates and began to clean up. Natasha looked at Pepper who off the red head a comforting smile.

"It was good, Clint," Pepper spoke up.

"Thanks, I was beginning to wonder because everyone was so quiet," Clint said.

"It's just one of those days, I guess," Tony mumbled stretching in his seat.

The elevator opened up and revealed a distressed looking Phil.

"I need you guys to come in…all of you," he said.

"For what? What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"It's Loki," Phil sighed.

"I can't leave Lucy," Natasha said quickly.

"I'll watch her Nat. We'll sit in her room where she's safe," Pepper said.

Natasha looked at Clint, worry etched all over her face.

"She'll be safer here than on the Helicarrier," Clint said softly.

"When do we leave?" Tony asked.

"In 10 minutes," Phil replied.

Pepper stood up and held her arms out to take Lucy.

"Go get ready, I've got her," she assured Natasha.

Natasha held Lucy close to her chest in haling her scent.

She gave her a kiss on the top of her head and held her back slightly to meet her gaze.

"Okay, you be good for Auntie Pepper. Mommy loves you very much," Natasha said to the little girl.

Clint now stood at her side and took Lucy into his own arms. He squeezed her tight and peppered kisses on the top of her head.

"Be good, Lu. Daddy loves you too," he mumbled before handing Lucy over reluctantly to Pepper.

He turned to Natasha, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. This would be the first time both of them went back into the field and left Lucy.

He took her hand and quickly led her to the elevator and up to their floor. He took her to the armory and began to strip out of his normal clothing. He reached for his uniform and watched Natasha do the same out of the corner of his eye.

Natasha paused, her hands shaking over the zipper of her suit. She felt two hands cover her own and finish pulling the zipper up. She looked up at Clint, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Clint…" she whispered.

"I know, Tasha. It hurts, but they need us too," Clint replied.

"She needs us more," Natasha mumbled.

"I know…but Loki is the threat. Going after Loki is protecting Lucy. Let's get this over with so we can come back home and cuddle with the beautiful little girl," Clint murmured kissing Natasha's forehead.

The two pulled apart and pulled on their tactical gear and weapons.

They found Shadow sitting outside the door to the armory looking alert.

Clint gently scratched the top of the dog's head, "Keep an eye on Lucy for us, girl."

Shadow gave a low whine and followed them to the elevator. Natasha sighed and turned away from the dog. She was just another thing that she had to leave.

The Helicarrier was much colder than what Natasha was used to. The Tower had become home. As Phil led them through the maze of halls to the assembly room, Natasha felt as if the metal walls were closing in around her. Everything was so foreign, so cold, and so hard.

Director Fury was waiting at the head of the table, his hands folded neatly in front of him.

The Avengers took their seats and waited for the Director to begin.

"I am sorry to call you all in, but I'm afraid the matter is serious," Fury said.

"Loki," Steve answered nodding at the Director.

"Yes, Captain Rodgers, Loki. I am extremely concerned about the manner in which he decided to reveal himself. He walked right into our arms," Fury explained.

"He just gave up? That is not like Loki," Thor said.

"Which is why I am concerned. Last time he had Barton waiting to take us down so we must proceed with caution," Fury continued.

"Let me talk to him," Clint spoke up.

"You are not talking to him alone," Natasha hissed glaring at her husband.

"Fine, let us talk to him. He attacked my family so I must be one of his targets now, for whatever reason," Clint said.

Fury sighed and looked at Phil, "Fine, but Agent Coulson will keep an eye on you two from a far."

Phil nodded and motioned for Natasha and Clint to follow him.

The Handler and two assassins walked towards the detention area together.

"Just like old times," Clint mumbled.

"It better not be. I can't pull one of you away any more if you decide to rip this guy's head off," Phil chuckled.

"Would you really want to pull us away?" Natasha asked.

Phil was quiet for a moment, "No."

They reached the detention level and stopped. "He's right in there. Be good," Phil said opening the door.

Clint and Natasha stepped in trying not to flinch when the door closed behind them.

"Well if it isn't the Bartons," Loki breathed looking up at the two.

Natasha shifted her shoulders as a chill ran down her spine. The last time she spoke to Loki still rang through her mind.

"Loki," Clint growled stiffening his own posture.

"No need for aggression, Agent Barton. You came to me, not the other way around," Loki said smoothly.

"What do you want?" Natasha hissed her voice faltering ever so slightly.

The corner of Loki's mouth turned up in a smile.

"I just wish to talk, that is all. How was the wedding for you two?" Loki continued.

The two stayed quiet. Natasha watched Clint tighten his jaw.

"I'm sure it was just wonderful. It's great you got to make up with your brother, Agent Barton. All those stories you told me about how he hurt you so. I am surprised you took him back at all." Loki said standing up.

Natasha and Clint stood firm in their spot a good five feet away from the glass.

"The things you do for family I guess," Clint replied gruffly.

Loki chuckled, "Family…"

"I highly doubt Thor would do the same for you now," Natasha mocked.

Loki's eyes flashed for a moment before he regained his calm demeanor.

"Thor is the least of my concerns. I find your little family far more intriguing," Loki replied with a smirk.

Natasha stiffened.

"How is it that two assassins, who live in the world of liars and killers and lie and kill when ordered to, have managed to form a perfect little world? How is it that two ledgers that are gushing red are able to be wiped clean with one act? How is it that those two murderous beings are able to create such a precious little child amongst all the pain and blood?" Loki mocked.

Natasha saw red. She was up against the glass in a matter of seconds, slamming her fist into it. She felt her knuckles crack and the skin break as the glass splintered.

"If you lay a hand on her, I will rip your throat out with my bare hands," Natasha growled.

Loki chuckled, "Such the protective one. Tell me Natasha, do you think your child is safe now?"

Natasha's eyes went wide in horror as Loki's words sunk in. She wheeled around to Clint whose expression mirrored her own.

"She'll make a great trophy," Loki breathed before his image shimmered away leaving the two agents in silence.

* * *

Pepper set Lucy down into her crib with a few of her toys. She took refuge in the rocking chair while Shadow laid down at her feet. Lucy looked at Pepper through the bars of her crib, confused on what was going.

"Pep?" Lucy called out reached her hand through the bars opening and closing her fist.

"It's okay, baby, you just need to stay in there for a while. I know it's not bed time." Pepper replied sweetly.

Lucy sighed and turned her attention to her stuffed animals. Pepper relaxed back into the chair rubbing her growing stomach softly.

The twins were not sitting still at all. It was as if all the children knew something was wrong.

Pepper looked down at Shadow who had her eyes fixed on the little girl in the crib. The dog was extremely protective of Lucy. She wouldn't leave the red head's side for more than a few moments.

Pepper closed her eyes for a moment. She hadn't gotten a full night of sleep for a while and the rocking chair was too tempting. As hard as she fought it, sleep eventually won.

Lucy glanced up from her toys to look at Pepper. She saw that her eyes were closed which concerned her.

"Pep?" she called out softly.

Pepper didn't reply.

Lucy let out a low frustrated sigh and looked down at Shadow. She stretched her hand out to the dog who immediately got up and walked over to her. Shadow nudged Lucy's hand with her muzzle showing her affection. She sat down next to the crib, letting Lucy lace her fingers through her thick fur.

Lucy hummed softly as she stroked the dog's fur.

There was a small thump outside the door that caused Shadow's ears to perk up. Lucy pulled her hand back into the crib, training her eyes on the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal a shadowy figure. Shadow growled, taking a defensive stance in front of Lucy. The figure produced a long staff and touched Shadow's head with the tip.

The dog immediately sunk to the floor, unmoving.

Lucy whimpered, fear flooding her senses.

"Do not worry, little one. Your pet is still alive," the figure said.

He peered into the crib, his figure looming over Lucy ominously.

Lucy whined a little, her eyes darting to Pepper who was a still sleep.

"She will be fine too," the figured said following the girl's gaze.

He reached down into the crib and hoisted Lucy out into his arms. He held her out away from his body observing her like she was some new creature.

He glanced down at the crib and smiled when he noticed the security system that had been installed. It had obviously been turned off.

He brought Lucy closer and balanced her on his hip as he looked around.

Lucy stared up at him with wide eyes, not understanding who this new person was.

He looked back down at the little girl in his arms and smiled, "Let's have a bit of fun now, shall we?"

* * *

Natasha's body felt numb. Her limbs were moving on their own accord as her legs took her back out to the assembly room. She shoved whoever got in her way into the walls, not caring.

Lucy was in trouble. Lucy was in trouble. That was all her mind was screaming.

She knew Clint was right own her heels the entire time.

She practically collapsed on top of the table from the momentum from her run.

"It was a decoy! Loki! He's not here!" She exclaimed trying to catch her breath.

"What do you mean a decoy?" Fury hissed getting to his feet.

"It is one of his tricks," Thor explained.

"He knows about Lucy! He…He's….He's going after her!" Natasha sobbed. She hadn't realized that she had started crying. She furiously wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Clint came to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"We need to move now!" Clint said forcefully.

"Agent Hill! Move our location to Stark Tower immediately! Full Speed!" Fury barked into his comm link.

They followed Fury to the bridge preparing to confront Loki.

"Sir, we have a bird taking off from the roof of Stark Tower," Hill called out from her station.

"Well take it down!" Fury growled.

"NO!" Clint bellowed.

"Excuse me?" Fury hissed turning on Clint.

"MY DAUGHTER COULD BE IN THERE! I WILL NOT LET YOU SHOOT IT OUT OF THE SKY!" Clint yelled.

Fury was in front of the archer in a moment, drawn up to his full height, towering over him.

"Do you want Loki dead?" Fury asked in a low threatening voice.

"Sir, we're going to lose the target," Hill warned as she watched the Quinjet begin to stabilize in the air.

"Answer me, Barton!" Fury hissed.

"Yes, I want Loki dead, but not at the cost of my daughter," Clint replied firmly.

"Sir I started a scan, only one aboard so far," Hill called out.

"Take it down," Fury ordered.

"NO! The scan's not done!" Natasha protested trying to get down to the gun control area.

Natasha was held back by a few agents, one who got an elbow to the eye in protest. Steve looked at Tony, Thor, and Bruce for help. They couldn't just stand there.

"Fury, Natasha's right the scan's not done," Tony called out taking a few steps closer. An agent grabbed him by the arm and he quickly swatted it away.

"Give it time, please, Director," Bruce pleaded.

"I've got the shot. I'm taking it! Take that bird down now!" Fury ordered.

All hell broke loose.

The Avengers watched in horror as the Quinjet was hit and burst into flames. Natasha felt all the air escape her lungs. She could faintly hear Clint yell in anger. He lashed out on the nearest agent that tried to restrain him, sending him flying over the railing and onto the hard floor.

Tony and Steve took on Fury, fighting the Director verbally on his decision. Thor and Bruce stood back in shock.

Natasha felt herself slip down to her knees as she watched the jet burn and fall to roof, smoke spiraling up into the sky.

She numbly searched for her phone on her belt, shaking as she dialed Pepper's number.

"Mmmm, Hello?" Pepper answered.

"Pepper, do you have Lucy?" Natasha breathed.

She could hear Pepper's breathing speed up. "She's right…no, no, no, no, no! She was right here! Oh my God! Natasha she's gone! The dog is down too! Oh my God! What have I done?" Pepper sobbed.

Natasha dropped the phone and fell back onto her feet. She grabbed handfuls of her hair and dragged her head down to knees sobbing.

"No…No…No…No…" she whispered as her heart shattered.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: wow! What a response to that last chapter! Welll my precious readers everythhing is gonna be okay!

This is the final chapter of this story unfortunately...but the sequel is coming! I have it half way written and I just need to get back into the swing of things.

So here ya go! I want some goood reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 11

By the time the Avengers reached the roof top, the jet was just a smoldering mess of twisted, hot metal.

Clint shuffled through the wreckage, praying for some sign that Lucy had not been there. His hand stung from the ashes and his nose was filled with the disgusting smell of jet fuel.

His hands found the tiny remains of a stuffed animal; a bunny…Lucy's bunny. The one she had gotten for Christmas. He held what remained of the ear tenderly in his palm, stroking the charred fur as his vision blurred. Lucy never went anywhere without one of her animals. There would be no other reason for the bunny being on jet if she hadn't been with it.

She was gone. His baby girl was gone. He failed. He couldn't protect her like he promised and now she was dead. It was his fault.

Clint glanced up to see the others staring at him. However, Natasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Clint," Steve said softly.

Clint clutched the ear and stood up. "She's gone. They're both gone," he croaked stalking to the stairway that led him away from wreckage.

Pepper sat on the couch with Tony, sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. She glanced up when Clint came in.

"I am so sorry! Clint, I…" Pepper sobbed.

"It's not your fault Pepper. We don't blame you at all," Clint murmured as he walked over to the pregnant woman. He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and turned to the elevator.

Steve came down from the roof in time to watch Clint board the elevator.

"We should go with him," Steve said starting towards the elevator.

"No, let them be, Steve," Tony replied softly. "Let them mourn."

Steve looked from the billionaire to the elevator his heart feeling heavy. "How will we tell the girls?" he asked.

"I don't know, Steve," Tony whispered. "I don't know."

Clint was immediately greeted with the sound of crashing and banging once he arrived on his floor. He ran down the hall his heart pounding in fear. He took notice of a very lethargic Shadow lying on her bed as he sped by.

He found Natasha in Lucy's room.

She had finally lost control.

She was destroying every last thing she could get her hands on. The beautiful crib now lay in splitters on the floor. Lucy's clothes were scattered around the room along with her toys, some still whole, and some in pieces. Clint snapped out of his trance when Natasha turned to the rocking chair.

He ran to her, grabbing her flailing fists and holding them down at her sides.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Tasha! Look at me! Stop this…this isn't going to help!" Clint exclaimed. He felt moisture on his hands which caused him to look down.

Her hands were bleeding, from god only knows how many cuts she had just given herself.

"ITS OVER CLINT! THERE IS NO HAPPY ENDING FOR US! SHE'S DEAD! OUR DAUGHTER IS DEAD!" Natasha screamed tears pouring down her face.

"I know…I know she's gone Tasha. I know. I am so sorry. So, so, so sorry," Clint said his own tears finally falling.

Natasha collapsed against his chest pulling him to the floor with her as her legs gave out.

He held his wife close to his chest as she cried; knowing that this pain they both felt would never go away.

* * *

Loki growled trying to drown out the screams from the little red head that sat across from him in the recliner.

He looked out the window of the cabin he had commandeered in the wilderness of Alaska and pursed his lips. The snow was coming down even harder than when they had arrived.

Lucy's wails became louder and more pressing as the moments passed.

Loki finally decided he had had enough.

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" he bellowed.

Lucy immediately silenced her cries. She watched Loki with watery eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

"That's much better," Loki sighed rubbing his temples in relief.

He hadn't actually thought this plan through completely. What was he supposed to do with a baby? A small part of him urged him to just toss the child off the cliff and be done with it, but the majority of him felt sick at the thought of killing baby.

He couldn't kill her.

He got up and crossed to the table where the bag he had snatched from the Tower was. He pulled out the blanket he had taken from Lucy's crib along with a small stuffed bird. He sighed and carried the two items over to the little girl and offered them to her.

Lucy looked at him doubtfully, keeping her hands close to her chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Loki said rolling his eyes.

He watched the little girl shiver for a moment as the wind howled outside. He felt a brief feeling of concern flood his chest. He knelt down and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and set the bird down in her lap.

"I don't want you to freeze," he said softer this time.

He laughed in his mind. The Frost Giant didn't want someone to freeze, it was ironic. He caught sight of embroidery on the corner of the blanket causing him to take the corner into his hand. It read 'Lucy'.

He looked back up and met the girl's gaze. She had her father's eyes for sure; the same stormy grey stared back him. He reached up and tucked a small red curl behind her ear.

Yes… he would keep her alive. He would keep her alive to train her to become the ultimate warrior…the ultimate weapon against the Avengers, against anyone.

For a moment Loki now understood why Odin had saved him. He was more than just a spoil of war. He was a weapon. What better weapon is there then having one of the enemy on your side.

He softened his features and smiled at Lucy.

"You have heart, Lucy," he whispered touching the girl's cheek.


End file.
